


GOT Ladies - Bitch

by AliKat7



Series: Game of Thrones Fanvideos [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvideo - Basically GIRL POWER because the women on Game of Thrones are fierce! </p>
<p>I used to say this was my theme song because it explains how women can be everything from a bitch to a Goddess. But some men will always call us bitches as an insult. This song is about embracing your inner bitch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOT Ladies - Bitch




End file.
